Não Será o Final
by Kiah chan
Summary: Dramas nunca coloriram a minha vida em nenhum momento... Existia sempre uma primeira vez. -SasuSaku- -U.A-
1. Capítulo 1

**Não Será o Final**

_by Kiah chan_

_-_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Só o Itachi, claro ù.u

* * *

-Sasuke-kun!

- Hum?

- Você deixou seus sapatos no armário errado de novo!

- É?

Esse era o casal mais feliz que eu conhecia. Aliás, acredito firmemente que eles seriam eternizados e quem sabe, canonizados, por sofrerem de uma atração química e física mútua.

Corrijam-me se eu estiver errado. Eu detesto matérias que exijam do meu cérebro.

Eles eram tão perfeitos que até eu tinha inveja. Hoje em dia é difícil arranjar uma cara metade, quem diria formar um casal que sofresse milhares de reações atrativas.

É mais simples ocorrer certas reações biológicas entre um casal que qualquer coisa, se é que me entendem.

Mas eu estou aqui pra falar um pouco sobre a família Uchiha. Não que eles sejam uma família, já que só existem dois componentes.

Bom, eles não deixam de ser uma_ família de dois_ unida, grudenta e feliz.

- Me dê esses sapatos logo, vai! E pára de gritar, irritante!

Talvez o Sasuke não seja o típico príncipe encantado. Sinceramente, eu seria um marido mil vezes melhor que ele.

- Sasuke-kunnn!

E a Sakura, nem sei o que falar. Eu era apaixonado por ela desde o Jardim de Infância, mas ela acabou se apaixonando pelo senhor - perfeição e me jogou às traças.

Fazer o quê?

Não, não sou um amigo falso e invejoso, esperando uma oportunidade para arrancá-la do Uchiha ou qualquer coisa assim.

Eu sou um amigo politicamente correto, oras!

Além do mais, eles estão casados há dez anos! Casaram-se muito precocemente! (17 aninhos)

A história desses dois não é tão fácil de ser contada, redigida ou qualquer coisa assim. Fora que eu sou tão péssimo em palavras quanto em Matemática.

Mas vamos lá!

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke trabalha como advogado numa empresa multinacional dirigida pelo seu pai esquisito.

Uchiha Sakura trabalhava também como advogada, na multinacional concorrente.

Os dois eram opostos em quase tudo: Sakura abraçava/ beijava/ grudava e todos aqueles melaços possíveis no Sasuke, em público e quando estavam sozinhos.

Já ele preferia mostrar seu amor quando estavam entre quatro paredes, sem que qualquer idiota pudesse ouvir, além dela. Não que ela fosse uma idiota, claro.

Eles moravam em um apartamento pequeno e nem tão luxuoso quanto seus salários poderiam pagar. A decoração simples e a bagunça até carregada provocavam uma cena nem tão agradável aos olhos dos outros, exceto para os dois.

Antes de conhecer Sakura, o Uchiha era o cara mais mal-humorado que eu poderia ter conhecido.

Se ele tivesse licença para matar, eu estaria ferrado.

Conheci-o por acaso em um supermercado. Acho que eu tinha uns 15 anos. Foi o segundo dia "mais feliz" da minha vida. O primeiro, foi quando meu tênis caríssimo e novíssimo havia sido roubado por um ladrãozinho _desgraçadíssimo_.

Estava tão empolgado com a nova amizade que, em uma manhã ensolarada e feliz, acabei apresentando ele a minha amada e idolatrada Sakura.

Foi a coisa mais retardada que eu fiz, e olha que eu já fiz _muitas_ coisas retardadas nessa vida.

Poderia dizer que foi amor à primeira vista para a Sakura, porque o Sasuke comentou, depois que ela foi embora, que gostaria de manter a máxima distância dela.

Até chegou a falar que se a visse novamente, não hesitaria em pular de um penhasco. Ou da parte mais alta da Torre de Tókio.

Digamos que a Sakura estava extremamente nervosa, acabando por falar coisas que não deveriam ser ditas, como sobre seu ódio mortal pelos Uchihas.

Só depois de três dias é que ela soube que seu príncipe nem tão encantado assim fazia parte da família odiada e referida na conversa.

Foram muitos encontros e desencontros até que o Sasuke caiu na armadilha amorosa.

O que me surpreendeu, foi que a "ex" Haruno já estava tão desistente quanto àquele idiota, que quase recusou o pedido de casamento dele.

Sim, o Sasuke não é um cara normal, apesar de tudo.

Eles nem haviam se beijado, pra você ter uma idéia. Só que rolou aquela química legal e fez-se o sol onde só havia as trevas. (Sim, estou me referindo ao coração do Uchihinha irritante).

Eles se casaram, obviamente, e Sasuke já estava louco pra ter alguns milhares de filhos, quando a voz talvez autoritária, ecoasse em uma ordem:

- Não vou ter filhos agora, Sasuke-kun! Seja mais paciente!

Aquela típica expressão franzida voltou à tona, só que ele não disse uma palavra. Acho que estaria pensando em castigos para a Sakura como "Greve de sexo", "Sem chocolate por um mês" ou até "Ameaçar um suicídio".

A última idéia seria extremamente agradável.

Enfim, o sonho de criar uma prole foi adiado até que a sua esposa mudasse de idéia. Ou até que ele sumisse com a cartela de anticoncepcionais dela...

Só que, como sabe, não veio filho algum em dez anos.

Porém, essa foi a época de um auge profissional e pessoal para os dois.

Só poderia melhorar se Sakura engravidasse logo e realizasse o sonho de seu marido de formar um time de futebol.

Bom, tudo estava perfeito, afinal de contas.

Perfeito até demais, eu diria.

Eu estava quase arranjando uma namorada perfeita, naquela época, mas acabou não dando certo por causa de um problema.

Sakura faleceu dez anos depois de seu casamento.

Acho que aquele foi o ponto final na história do Sasuke.

Poucos sabiam que ela estava doente, inclusive que aquela doença iria matá-la logo.

Ela sabia, pois semanas depois do seu enterro, Sasuke encontrou os papéis dos exames que ela fazia regularmente.

Ele nunca iria achar, disse pra mim.

Nem eu imaginaria que Sakura pudesse ser tão boa em esconder coisas.

Só acho que o que matou ainda mais ele, foi o fato de ter descoberto que ela estava grávida de dois meses.

Foi por pouco que ele não morreu naquela tentativa estúpida de suicídio.

Aí veio a época de culpa.

Sabe quando bate a razão? Então.

Ele se lamentava por ter sido tão egoísta e não ter entendido os sentimentos dela.

Ela iria morrer.

Era talvez lógico que não quisesse ter filhos.

Mas ele não percebeu...

Depois que o Sasuke se deu conta disso, foi formando uma espécie de ápice para que tentasse novamente se matar.

Depois de três semanas em que ele ficou "preso" em seu apartamento, eu resolvi visitá-lo.

Já havia dado tempo suficiente para que se lamentasse.

Sakura não gostaria que a vida dele acabasse com a sua morte.

Eu gosto do Sasuke.

E tentei de tudo para que ele se sentisse melhor.

Foi quando um vídeo chegou a ele, no dia de seu aniversário, quatro semanas depois da morte dela.

Estávamos sentados no sofá do apartamento, assistindo a algum filme banal e idiota.

Dentro do embrulho, estava um vídeo.

Tratei logo de ver o aquilo, claro, enquanto Sasuke dava uma olhada no remetente.

O Uchiha nunca foi de chorar, exceto quando as coisas se referiam a Sakura.

Foi essa a minha surpresa, ao perceber que algumas lágrimas tímidas e discretas corriam livremente em seu rosto, enquanto suas mãos tremiam e seus olhos insistiam em focar o maldito remetente.

O que quase não foi a minha surpresa, ao tirar o envelope de suas mãos e ler o que estava deixando-o tão fora de si.

_Uchiha Sakura. _

Iniciou-se outro drama...

**Continua.**

_Antes de qualquer coisa, qualquer semelhança entre "P.S Eu Te Amo" é pura coincidência xD_

_Bom, antes de vocês jogarem pedras em mim, dizendo que eu sou o relaxo humano e que nunca vou terminar minhas fanfics, peço calma n.n'_

_Essa vai ser bem curtinha. _

_Não vai ser um "Não Se Esqueça de Mim" da vida ;D_

_Tentei mudar o tipo de narrador. Ao invés da primeira pessoa participante, um observador acabou se encaixando melhor... _

_Ah, alguém aí descobriu quem é que está narrando a história?_

_Quem descobrir ganha... Hum..._

_Hum..._

_Aceito sugestões 8D_

_E espero reviews, claro! n.nb Deixem-me feliz e saltis! (Olhinhos brilhando)_

_Beijos e bom "último feriado do ano em que perderemos dias de aula" T.T!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Não Será o Final **

_By Kiah chan_

**Legenda:**

_Falas entre Sasuke e Naruto (itálico)_

_"Falas da Sakura" (itálico entre aspas)_

Normal

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... Só o Itachi já quebraria o galho :B

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II

Sasuke continuou segurando o envelope, tentando acreditar.

Eu também não estava acreditando, para ser sincero, mas precisava tomar uma atitude, certo?

Errado.

Pelo menos foi isso que eu achei de princípio, quando aquele idiota tirou a fita das minhas mãos.

Lógico que eu retruquei e esperneei.

Mas sinceramente não estava nem um pouco a fim de perder a minha vida naquele momento.

Sasuke recuperou a postura, foi até a porta e me mandou embora.

Fiz cara feia, óbvio.

Eu ia pra casa dele, na maior das boas vontades, e era assim que eu era tratado?

Ótimo.

_- Eu só quero ver isso sozinho, Naruto._

_- Melhor não. E se você resolver se atirar dessa janela? E eu não to brincando, idiota. _

_- Você acha que eu me mataria?_

_- Depende. Eu sei muito bem que a Sakura-chan é doida... Vai saber o que não tem nessa fita..._

Aquela desgraça riu.

Sim, meu caro. Ele riu.

Mas não durou muito também. Achei melhor voltar a me sentar no sofá.

-

-

Coloquei o vídeo no aparelho e tirei o envelope das mãos dele.

Apertei a caixinha que trazia no bolso e fui pegar um copo de água na cozinha.

A caixinha preta de calmantes. A mãe de Sakura ficou tão impressionada com o estado do Uchiha que, quando soube que eu ia para a casa dele, deixou comigo alguns calmantes, caso precisasse.

Dependendo do que fosse mostrar, com certeza eu precisaria não só de uma caixinha com uns quatro comprimidos.

Eu precisaria é de um sossega-leão pra impedir que o infeliz tentasse se jogar da sacada novamente. Você já imagina a cena, né?

Não seria nada agradável, com certeza.

_- Tudo bem, Sasuke? _

_- Tudo bem. _

_- Promete uma coisa. _

_- Anda logo..._

_- Se passar pela sua cabeça a idéia de se jogar da janela, por favor, me avise antes._

_- Ah, é? Por quê?_

_- Porque eu adoraria tirar a sua vida eu mesmo. _

_- Oh, vou me lembrar disso quando tentar me suicidar novamente, dobe._

**-o-o-o-**

"_Hei, amor, aposto todos os meus sapatos que você está com cara de acabado aí, né? Poxa, suas fãs vão ficar tão decepcionadas... _

_Percebeu, né? Olha só onde eu estou! _

_Sim, meu caro, no lugar do nosso primeiro encontro!_

_Você lembra?_

_Aposto que sim... _

_Acabei com a sua jaqueta com preço de Ferrari com um café barato e fervente aqui nessa mesinha! Parece que foi ontem... _

_Nossa! Como eu estou velha!"._

**-o-o-o-**

E o Sasuke?

Ah, ele chamou ela de desgraçada duas vezes...

Oh, agora que eu lembrei dessa jaqueta!

Nossa! Como foi que esses dois se casaram?

**-o-o-o-**

"_Então, Sasuke-kun, eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi tão agradável assim. Tenho certeza que já achou os papéis dos exames e provavelmente me culpou por não ter te contado. _

_Mas já imaginou se você soubesse?_

_Eu queria que os meus últimos anos fossem inesquecíveis. _

_De fato, não tenho do que reclamar. _

_Mas você, amor, não pode continuar com isso. _

_Você ainda vive. _

_E se quer saber, vive por nós dois!_

_Por isso, deixe de ser bobão e acabe de uma vez com o meu sofrimento!_

_Pode dar todas as minhas roupas e sapatos para a caridade... _

_Oh, isso é triste... Aquele sapato maravilhosamente lindo e representando meus três salários... _

_Bom, não importa. _

_Você precisa de espaço, afinal. _

_Ah, não se esqueça de pegar as roupas do mês passado na lavanderia! _

_Você é um folgado, Sasuke-kun!_

_Mas eu te amo!"._

**-o-o-o-**

Vigiava as reações dele com o canto dos olhos.

No fim, quem acabou com o copo de água havia sido eu.

Aquilo era bem triste, mas sei lá.

A sensação de ver a Sakura extremamente feliz me deixou aliviado e relaxado.

Aliás, pareceu que ela só estava viajando, sabe?

Acho que estou ficando velho e esclerosado.

E isso é péssimo.

_- Ué? Por que você parou?_

_- Vem aqui, engraçadinho. _

_- Espera! Você quer me levar pra cozinha para me assar ou alguma coisa assim, né? _

_- Claro. Eu sou canibal e esqueci de te avisar pra vir de banho tomado. Afinal, eu sou um fresco sem causa. _

_- Sasuke-kun, assim você me ofende!_

_- Você é um idiota. Não sabe nem usar uma ironia direito... Aposto que não tomou banho!_

_- Vou marcar num papel quantas ofensas você profere por hora._

_- Pegue logo aquelas caixas do lado da TV e traga pra cá, ignóbil. Vou tirar as coisas da minha esposa daqui._

_-... Por quê?_

_- Eu conheço a minha mulher. Onde quer que ela esteja provavelmente está dando chilique. _

_- Oh, havia esquecido desse lado da Sakura-chan... _

**-o-o-o-**

"_Já tirou tudo, né? _

_Huhuhu! Aposto que nenhuma mulher te conhece melhor que eu, eu espero!_

_Só faltava saber que enquanto eu estava presente, tinha uma floresta amazônica em cima da minha cabeça..._

_Por falar em floresta..._

_Aqui é um bom lugar, não acha?_

_Clima friozinho, casinha de madeira no meio de uma paisagem exoticamente preservada... _

_Olha só essas flores, Sasuke-kun! Aposto que você adoraria estar aqui!_

_Não, amor, aqui não é o Paraíso!_

_Primeiro, porque aposto que lá não se pode levar uma câmera ou filmadora, mas tudo bem. _

_E não queira saber como eu vim parar aqui!_

_Sabia que as suas viagens a trabalho era uma ótima brecha para passear em lugares assim?_

_Mas eu não estou te enganando, amor! _

_Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo assim!_

_Bom, mas enfim... _

_Sabe o cheiro que isso aqui tem?_

_Cheiro de madeira, ar extremamente gelado (Mas fresco!) e de chocolate quente!_

_Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei isso! Sou super criativa e doida por você!_

_Aliás, me arrependi amargamente de não ter passado nossas noites de núpcias aqui..._

_Ainda bem que você desistiu da greve de sexo!_

_Aff! No que eu estou pensando?  
Sasuke-kun, me dê um desconto! É óbvio que você me deixou doida nesses dez anos de casada. Ou mais dodinha do que eu já era..._

_Bom, espero que a peste do Naruto não esteja aí! Ele é doido por saber da nossa vida sexual, não me pergunte o porquê. _

_Então, sabe a casinha no alto desse morrinho?_

_Ela é nossa. _

_Ou melhor, sua. _

_Você vivia dizendo sobre morar em lugares assim._

_Bom, espero que aceite o presente, querido!_

_E não se esqueça! Você não precisa mais daqueles meus objetos estranhos!_

_Pode empacotar tudo com as roupas e dar para os necessitados!_

_Ou dar para alguém que aceite aqueles trambolhos..._

_Te amo!_

_Ah, quase que eu esqueço!_

_Dá uma olhada embaixo da estante da sala... Lá tem um envelope com as chaves da casa, o endereço e toda aquela papelada!_

_Nem vem, amor! Quase que eu caio dessa pedra por sua causa... _

_Acho que as vibrações do "presente" alcançam o passado, né? _

_Beijos!"._

**-o-o-o-**

Como a vida é engraçada, né? Eu estou aqui, sentado no meio de um lugar quase vazio, contando isso para você... Já faz dois anos e parece que tudo aconteceu hoje de tarde.

E aconteceu tanta coisa...

Bom, não quero estragar a surpresa, claro! Eu sou impulsivo, mas não exagere!

E nem venha com essa careta!

Ah, o Sasuke?

Ele continuou vidrado na televisão... Assistia tudo dando um sorriso ou outro, mas eu acho que ele estava segurando as lágrimas.

Deu _pause_ novamente no vídeo e foi procurar o tal envelope...

_- Tomara que a Sakura não tenha perdido isso... _

_- Eta, teme, não se preocupe. Enquanto isso, acho que vou pegar mais água._

_- Cuidado pra não fazer nas calças... _

_- Engraçadinho!_

E como era o esperado, o envelope estava devidamente escondido embaixo da estante.

Sasuke voltou a assistir o vídeo segurando os tais papéis...

**-o-o-o-**

"_Bom, amor, essa é a última parte do vídeo, só para avisar. _

_Antes de começar a chorar e se excluir do mundo, quero que saiba de uma coisa..."._

**-o-o-o-**

Ficou curioso, né?

Eu sabia que ficaria...

Mas acho que vou parar por aqui...

Ah, não!

Tudo bem.

Não precisa ameaçar um pobre mortal como eu...

Aliás, aposto que você não faz a mínima idéia do que a Sakura falou nessa última parte do vídeo.

Bom, então vamos começar, este suspense está me matando!

**-o-o-o- **

"_Sasuke-kun, eu quero que saiba que eu não deixei de te amar em nenhum segundo da minha vida... _

_Eu te amo mais do que você pode pensar, imaginar, não importa... _

_E que a morte não foi o ponto final. _

_Nem pro meu amor, muito menos para a sua vida!_

_E eu quero que continue!_

_Quero que faça tudo o que você não pôde fazer enquanto estava comigo!_

_Quero que você ouça aquelas músicas estranhas que você tanto ama no último volume!_

_Quero que você respire como se fosse o seu último dia, amor... _

_Porque foi isso que eu fiz enquanto estava do seu lado!_

_Por isso eu fiz esse vídeo. _

_Minha morte te causou tantos problemas... E eu não desejava isso!_

_Sasuke-kun, recupere-se!_

_Por mim, por favor..._

_Bom, como um último presente... Não de despedida, pois sempre estarei te olhando da onde eu estiver!_

_Sabe esse papel que eu estou segurando?_

_Ele representa uma criança!_

_Não pude te dar um filho consangüíneo, mas quero que aceite-a!_

_Eu consegui pegar ela no colo e a sensação foi maravilhosa! Mas não pude ficar com ela por muito tempo..._

_Esse papel é só uma cópia... O verdadeiro chegará provavelmente hoje à noite, indicando que você é o pai. _

_Me perdoe por não ter te avisado..._

_Mas esse é o seu novo começo... _

_Não tenha medo de se apaixonar novamente! _

_Só peço que volte a viver! _

_Porque eu não agüento mais imaginar que você está sofrendo por mim... _

_Eu não quero mais as suas lágrimas e os seus pesares._

_Eu só quero que você sorria!_

_Você vai ser um ótimo pai, Sasuke-kun!_

_Vê se escolhe um nome bonito pra ela, ta? _

_Eu te amo pra sempre..."._

**-o-o-o-**

Dias depois, Sasuke quase mandou para o Inferno o idiota que estava cuidando dos papéis de sua futura filhinha...

A menina tem cabelos escuros e olhos verdes.

É a cara dele, por pura coincidência...

Sasuke tratou de se mudar para a tal cidade que Sakura-chan havia dito no vídeo.

Hoje ele está muito bem, obrigado!

Continua vivendo...

Trabalhando...

E sendo um pai maravilhoso para uma menina de um ano e pouquinho...

Ele prometeu para Sakura-chan que iria seguir...

Voltou a respirar.

Só não se deixou esquecer dela de maneira alguma.

-

-

-

A menina se chama Uchiha Sakura...

E ele jurou, em frente ao túmulo da Sakura-chan, que a menina cresceria feliz...

Que ele a faria feliz, tanto quanto ela o fez...

-

-

-

A morte da Sakura-chan não foi um ponto final...

Nem pro Sasuke-teme, nem pra mim...

Nem pra ninguém.

Aquela foi só mais uma nova maneira de se começar tudo de novo...

E acho que deu certo!

**FIM**

_

* * *

_

Capítulo mega -blaster gigante para vocês! (Pra mim é u.u')

Demorou por causa da semana de provas e dos trabalhos, só para constar ;D

Quanto ao narrador... TODO MUNDO acertou u.u (Sim, é o NARUTO)

Eu jurava que ninguém ia adivinhar Ç.Ç

Droga, minhas suposições são péssimas...

De presente, será que serve o tamanho do capítulo? O.o

E se você não gosta de coisa grande, bom, eu tento fazer alguma outra coisa... É só mandar uma sugestão o.o

Só não espere muito... O que me falta é criatividade... u.u'

_**Vicky-chan 11:**__ 'Contratando um advogado' OMG! Preciso de dinheiro 6.6 _

_Huhuhu! I'm bad, darling eWe 'Com uma metralhadora na mão'_

_Ah, pelo menos eu não matei o Sasuke-kun de novo, né? É sempre bom mudar xD_

_Ela também é minha preferida, apesar de não parecer xD_

_Espero que tenha gostado!! /o/_

_Beijos!_

_**Mye-chan: **__Myeeee!! xD_

_Ah, você sabe que eu sou má e.e'_

_Mas você tem que assistir ò.o Senão eu vou aí e te faço assistir, hein? xD_

_Não, tem jeito é de ressucitar o Itachi! ò.o_

_'chamando o tio Purpurina'_

_Brigada pela sua review e por ter lido, fofa!!_

_E força aí com os seus trabalhos, tá?!_

_Beijão_

_**Sacerdotisa: **__Gostou? _

_Tomara que simmm!!_

_Desculpa por ter demorado T.T Eu sou mesmo um relaxo ¬¬_

_Mas a escola é um obstáculo gigante u.u_

_Beijão e obrigada pela sua opinião!!_

_**Gabi-chan:**__ 'Se escondendo atrás de uma pilastra'_

_É mais legal matar o Sasu-chan ú.ù _

_Que bom que você gostou, viu?!_

_Desculpa a demora... Mas espero que o capítulo tenha valido a pena ó.o_

_Beijão!_

_**Chane-chan: '**__Pula em cima'_

_Sim, darling, vc acertou :B_

_Que bom que você gostou, viu?!_

_Huahsuahushaus xD_

_Deixa eu postá o capíturo, Ju :B_

_Hehehehe xD_

_Beijão!! :3 _

_**Demetria Blackwell:**__ Anala-chann! 'Pula em cima'_

_Agora é Demetria, gostei do nome!! n.nb_

_Com certeza u.u Estou passando por uma recuperação psicológica forte por causa desse fato u.u'_

_Ufa! Mas agora eu acho que se ligou mais, né? u.u'_

_Brigadão pelo teu comentário, menina!!_

_Beijos!_

_**taliane:**__ Viu?_

_Gostou?_

_xD_

_Espero que sim!! __n.n_

_Tadin do Sasuke... __Até eu fiquei com dó dele Ç.Ç_

_É a vida... u.u'_

_Brigada pela sua review!!_

_Beijos!!_

Brigadão por quem comentou ou só leu :D

Bom, acabou-se mais uma fanfic :B

Mas espero que tenham gostado!!

Se o capítulo mereceu uma review, por favor, sejam bonzinhos o/

**Beijos!**

**Kiah chan**


End file.
